dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Haritsu
Haritsu (Haritsese: はりつ), officially known as the Republic of Haritsu, is a country in Asia located in the Sea of Japan. History Prehistory (estimated 100s BC-21 AD) Some people fled from Honshu and discovered a new island near them around the 100s BC. They named it Haritsu and established a Haritsu Civilization. They were economically rich and powerful and planned to invade Japan. Two of their contributions were Kassis, and the first supermarket in the world, which only consisted of small shops inside one mud building. Fumashi Kingdom (21 AD-688 AD) Multiple small kingdoms merged and formed the Fumashi Kingdom. It was a strong, large kingdom that ruled all over Haritsu and parts of Hokkaido, which were later took over by Japanese. The Fumashi was a strong, strict kingdom that heavily focused on slavery. It was a corrupt, poor, slave kingdom. It was a long lasting kingdom until the monarchy had to be overthrown and replaced with an empire instead. Sarami Empire (688-1492) Tanushiki Shogunate (1492-1566) Qing Dynasty occupation (1566-1860) The Qing Dynasty occupied and annexed Haritsu, marking the end of the Tanushiki Shogunate, that ruled across Haritsu. British colonization (1860-1940) After the Second Opium War, the Qing Dynasty ceded the entire island of Haritsu to the British, forced to open more Chinese ports to foreign trade, allow foreign legations Beijing, Christian missionary activity, and legalize opium. British influence was heavily spread around the island. British architecture, sport, food, lifestyle, etc. were eventually popular around Haritsu. Railroads were made, the English language was taught, and cricket quickly became a popular sport. The Haritsese language was heavily influenced by English Enter Japan (1940-1945) During World War II in 1940, Japan fully annexed Haritsu from Britian, and the Haritsese were treated badly. They were served as peasants and were heavily taxed. Haritsu eventually sided the Japanese, against the Allies. After Japan's surrender and the end of World War II, the Americans and Brits let them have Haritsu, due to cultural similarities. It was an autonomous area of Japan and the main exporter of food and Kassis, a type of drug. Modern-day Haritsu (1971-present) Haritsu peacefully declared independence from Japan on July 31, 1971, and quickly rose to the top from being a third world country to very rich around the 1980s and 1990s, via economic aid from Japan. Japanese influence quickly spread around the island. It is one of the largest manufacturers of electronics, food, etc. Economy The currency of Haritsu is Haritsese Yen, same as Japanese Yen. Population The population of Haritsu is 8,827,012 (2020 estimate). Territories Haritsu has 4 main states, New Kyoto, Pasika, Totokoya, and Matsima. Media The national broadcaster of the country is HBC. Its other main broadcasters include PTC, IMBC. Their main terrestrial television channels are HBC1, HBC2, Odiensse, and UTV. Their film companies are Kaminowa Films, Toei Haritsu, etc. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Seketan Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Asia Category:1970s Category:1971 Category:Countries confederated in 1971 Category:Fictional countries in Eastern Asia Category:Countries in Eastern Asia Category:Eastern Asia Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Haritsu